


Whiskey

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: When Sugawara Koushi stumbles into your bar one night, you're the only bartender that knows just how to handle him. Just grab a bottle of whiskey and keep him company.





	1. Chapter One

Sugawara Koushi sat at the end of the bar, his head down and a drink in his hand. It had been a long day and night, seeing that his job as Karasuno’s counselor had been particularly hard today. One student that he knew well had died in a rather gruesome death that Koushi was not allowed to discuss with anyone. The news killed him and ultimately caused the ash haired man to come to the bar on this night.

“Hey, Hun, are you doing okay?” came yet another female voice, fake concern written all over the woman’s face. She wasn’t actually concerned. She simply wanted to convince him to buy her a drink or to come home with her for the night. He didn’t need that. Soon the woman left, irritated that she received no response.

A new glass of whiskey and a large round sphere of ice appeared in his line of vision, the manicured hand slowly reaching for the now empty glass that was in the man’s hand. Koushi looked up at the bartender, wondering why she did what she did. She hadn’t said a word to him all night, but catered to him anyways. In some ways, he was forever grateful for her minding her business, but at the same time, he needed someone genuine to pry him open.

She gave him a soft smile before pulling her hand back completely with the empty glass. She had (h/l) (h/c) hair and the most beautiful (e/c) eyes. He had seen her somewhere before, but given his state of mind currently, he couldn’t be bothered to remember. She turned to leave, but was stopped when Koushi reached out to grab her arm.

“I didn’t buy this drink.”

“It’s on me tonight.”

She had turned completely and left to tend to the other side of the bar, occasionally throwing glances towards Sugawara roughly every ten to fifteen minutes. Koushi could only stare at the glass in front of him, wondering why she would go out of her way to give him a glass of this amber gold. She had no reason to go out of her way and pay for this drink. If it was a bottom shelf label it was roughly five or six bucks, but if it was a top shelf label… Then he seriously needed to pay for his drink himself.

He brought it up to his nose before taking a sip of the liquid. Damn. It had been top shelf. It was Jim with a hint of vanilla and it was smooth. With no control, he gulped the glass down before clenching his hand. Dammit! He shouldn’t have wasted it like that! Now he would have to get something else…

“Enjoy it?” the (h/c) haired woman asked.

Koushi gave her a small smile before nodding his head. Her (e/c) eyes lit up at his response and she soon had more placed in front of the man. This time, she had placed a glass of water and some wings with celery and carrot sticks on the side. She immediately leaned against the back of the bar, watching the grey-haired man with curiosity. His head shot up, about to explain to her that he didn’t ask for this yet again.

“I told you, didn’t I, tonight is on me. I’ll check on you later on.” With a wink, the woman walked away from Koushi until they were the only ones at the bar.

“Bartender-chan,” Koushi called.

“What’s up?” she replied.

“Thank you for tonight. I really needed it.”

“Of course. If you’re ready, I can cash you out for your first drink?”

Koushi nodded and hand her his card. The bartender took the card and turned her back to him as she cashed him out. When Koushi received his receipt and his card, his eyes stuck to the piece of paper, confusion still in his eyes. She had rung up his order on the wrong card.

“This isn’t my card.”

“I know. It’s mine.”

“But this isn’t right!”

“What isn’t? It was two glasses of whiskey, one bottom shelf, on top shelf, a basket of wings and a glass of water, right?”

“You didn’t have to pay for it, Bartender-chan.”

“Sugawara-sensei, don’t worry about it. You look like you need a break.”

Sensei? Now he knew where he had met her before. When he had started working at Karasuno as the head councelor, he had met a third-year student that worked alongside him. She was basically his assistant.

“(L/n)-chan…”

“It’s nice to see you again, Sensei,” she said with a smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter Two

“(L/n)-chan, how are you? It’s been two years since you graduated!”

“I’m fine, Sensei. I’m more worried about you. How are you?”

Slowly, Koushi began to climb back into the shell he had put up. He didn’t want to be upset about this, but he did need someone to talk to. If anyone could understand Sugawara well, it was (l/n).

“Did you hear the news about Itsuka Machi?” Koushi asked, voice strained.

“I did. I heard that Machi-chan took over my spot after I graduated. I’m sorry, Sensei.”

“How are you holding up, (l/n)-chan?”

“I’m… doing okay. Machi-chan was my kouhai and I helped train her to take over the captain position for her third year, but…”

(L/n) had bit her lip. If anyone was taking this loss harder than Sugawara, it was (l/n).

“I’m sorry, (l/n)-chan. I…”

“Don’t, Sensei. There’s nothing that we can do about it now.”

She was different. (L/n)had grown cold over these past two years and it frightened Sugawara slightly. He wasn’t sure what went down between Itsuka Machi and (l/n)-chan, but it obviously wasn’t good.

“How do you like working as a bartender, (l/n)-chan?”

“It’s (f/n), Sensei. And working here isn’t so bad. I only really have trouble when the bar is full and I’m the only bartender.”

“I did think that was strange that you were the only bartender here.”

The girl could only shrug.

“I don’t sleep around with the owner of the bar so I get stuck working by myself. I don’t mind it though. Most of the customers are regulars and they make sure no one starts any drama or fights on my shifts.”

Koushi could only laugh. She was still the same old tough girl that he remembered. He was shocked at how much she had matured since he last saw her. Her hair was always pulled back into a ponytail, keeping all of her hair out of her face except for her bangs. Now that she was out of high school, she wore a mix of clothes that hugged her curves snuggly but were still modest enough that she didn’t give off the wrong message. It was hard to believe that he was only five years older than the girl. He could also remember when the girl had attended his volleyball games while he was at Karasuno and she attended Nagamushi Junior High, claiming that she was his biggest fan.

“Sensei?” (f/n) had called out.

“Ah, sorry (f/n)-chan. I was just thinking.”

(f/n) smirked and began to count down the register before moving on the remainder of the closing process.

“Oh? What were you thinking about, Sensei?”

Koushi blushed, knowing that she knew what he was thinking about. During Koushi’s third-year at Karasuno, (f/n) had confessed to the older male, but was ultimately shot down. When Koushi had returned to Karasuno as a counselor during (f/n)’s third-year, her passion for him became well-known. She had never lost her feelings for him and at that time, Koushi’s feelings were made known as well. However, given circumstances, there was no relationship.

(F/n) had stepped into the back and returned with her things before standing at the door, waiting for Koushi. The cooks were still in the back and another bartender had walked in, easily taking over (f/n)’s place.

“Sensei, would you care to walk me to my apartment?” (f/n) had called over the music and other sounds in the bar. Koushi stood from his spot and walked over to the woman, holding the door open for her as she walked through and on to the very quiet streets.

“So, Sensei, is there anyone special in your life?”

Straight to the point. That’s exactly how she always was and it made him blush.

“No… and I’m not looking for anyone.”

“You’re so mean, Sensei! You know that I like you and I know that you like me so why can’t we just make this work already?”

“(L/n)-chan, I’m not really looking for anyone right now. I just lost a dear student. I need to focus on comforting my students and somehow taking care of myself.”

An awkward silence settled over the two, the only sound the clicking of (f/n)’s heels against the pavement. (F/n) had never broken stride and refused to turn around. Koushi could only stand in awe at the woman.

“(L/n)-chan!”

“This is my place. Thank you for walking me, Sensei. I hope you are able to take care of your students and yourself.”

(F/n) had turned around just long enough to give me a fake smile and gently close the door to her apartment. Koushi was left standing in front of her apartment, confused. He didn’t know what he wanted, and he could see how easily it frustrated (f/n). For the third time, he had rejected her. The first time was because she was beginning to start her first year after he graduated, and the second time was because he was her sensei her third-year. Now, there was nothing stopping the two from being together for the first time in five years, but Sugawara wasn’t ready. He just simply wasn’t ready.


	3. Chapter Three

(f/n) was underneath the blankets in her apartment, sleep slowly taking over her. She was hurt. Right in front of her was the man that she had always loved, but she had been rejected for the third time. This time though, she had no idea why he had rejected her. They were both adults now and there was no reason for them not to be together, that is, if he even still liked her. (f/n) sighed. She wasn't going to sit around and mope over something that she had no control over. For now, it was best to just get some sleep.

In another apartment across the city, Koushi slipped off his shoes and removed his more restrictive layers of clothing. It had been a long day for the man and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. With everything from a student dying to seeing (f/n), his crush of over five years, he didn't even know where to start. 

He sighed and walked over to the fridge pulling out a bottle of beer and opening it before sitting at the kitchen table. Never would he have thought that (f/n) would be working in a bar. She was a bright woman that had goals more towards something medical or teaching, so he was a bit confused. There was nothing wrong with her working at the bar. In fact, he had noticed that it made her more confident in herself and even toughed her up a bit. He was proud of her, but he honestly couldn't figure out why she was there in the first place. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket. Koushi reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone almost immediately, a small part of him hoping that it was (f/n). Much to his disappointment, it was not her. The grey phone sat on the table, taunting Koushi as he debated back and forth on whether he should actually call the girl or not. He always had her number, that was no issue, because the girl had always made sure to call him on holidays. However, the issue was that Koushi didn't know how she would react to him texting her, especially after their last encounter. With one more pull of his beer, he decided against the idea and finished off the alcohol. Tonight was a Friday. Maybe (f/n) would be working again tomorrow? Sugawara didn't know. All that he knew was that he would have to wait until then.

~~~

(f/n) smiled at the bar tender that was getting ready to start her shift. The two girls were the only two that worked tonight so it should be fun. (f/n) had worked with Fumiko plenty of times in the past year and they got along great, almost like they were sisters.

"Hey, Fumiko. Haven't seen you in awhile."

The brown haired, green eyed woman smiled over at (f/n).

"I know! I thought they had run you out of this bar! I can't believe they put you on the other single shift!" 

"Me neither, especially so soon! But hey, it pays the bills, right?"

"Hell yeah, (f/n)!"

Fumiko gave (f/n) a quick hug and then went to her end of the bar, prepping the two stations that she would be working out of. (f/n) began to do the same thing, waving at the bartenders from the previous shift. The music was tasteful between the hours of 8:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m. The younger crowd was barely beginning to slip into the bar, thus kicking off the night.

Koushi walked into the bar again. His brown eyes scanning over every female he saw with (h/c) hair as he made his way to the bar. From what Sugawara could see, there was only a brown haired bartender. Biting the bullet, he made his way up to the bar and had a seat.

"Hey hun! The name's Fumiko, what can I get for ya?" the brown haired bartender had greeted him.

Koushi could only smile at the woman. She was so friendly towards him.

"Hi. I was wondering if I had missed (f/n)'s shift or when her next shift is?"

The demeanor of the woman had changed almost instantly. Her once warm and friendly self had shifted to something of maternal instinct and ice cold distance. 

"What do you want with (f/n)?"

"I'm just looking for her so we can talk. That's all. I actually went to high school with her."

Koushi had realized that he probably had come off a bit creepy and that's why Fumiko was probably so defensive. Well, time to fix this downward situation fast.

"You're not one of the guys that's here always trying to get her to go out with them, are you?"

"No, no. I'm just here to talk to her."

"Fumi-chan, what's taking so long over there?" (f/n) had called out.

"Nothing (f/n). Someone's here looking for you though."

As (f/n) made her way from the now empty area of the bar, Koushi's eyes scanned her whole body. She was wearing a pair of black pants that hugged her curves tightly, a tight black crop top and a pair of black boots. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her bangs were hanging in her face. Now that he thought about it, Koushi had realized that Fumiko was wearing the same thing, with a few personal touches here and there.

"Oh, Sensei. Hi."

"Hi, (f/n)."

"I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight. Is Karasuno that bad now?"

(f/n) and Koushi chuckled. Fumiko was eyeing the two as she went over to assist the customers that wanted drinks and food. Although the (h/c) haired female was smiling at Koushi, she was tense. He wanted nothing more than to reach across the bar and massage her shoulders, but after last night that probably wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Would you like to order something, Sensei?"

"Sure. One whiskey please."

"Coming right up."

Sugawara watched the girl pour him the glass of whiskey on the rocks before placing it on the bar in front of him. 

"Anything else I can get for you tonight?"

"How about I buy you a shot and we can talk real quick?" Koushi had offered.

"Sorry, Kou. I don't drink while I'm working."

Respectable, Koushi had to admit. He looked down at the amber gold in his glass and then looked back up. She didn't say no to the talking aspect though.

"Can you- Can we talk, (f/n)?" Koushi had asked rather seriously.

(f/n) looked around the place and nodded her head over to the side. 

"We're going to have to talk over in my area. Fumiko's side is busy."

Soon, the two were on (f/n)'s end of the bar, making casual conversation while sipping on their drinks of choice: whiskey for Sugawara and water for (f/n).

"So, (f/n), tell me why you work here."

(f/n) was thrown a bit off her guard. Not once had anyone asked why she was working here and knowing Sugawara, there was a reason behind it. 

"Well... It's actually a lot more complicated than you would think. Are you sure you want to know?"

"I don't see why not."

(f/n) sighed and looked at the darkness that was behind Koushi. She didn't know where to start or even begin with this story.

"So, a long time ago, I had met someone that... Hm, how am I supposed to word this correctly? I met someone that worked here before I did. I didn't know at the time that he was the manager. I dated him on and off for a couple of months. I went to an interview for this position right after I graduated from Karasuno last year and found out that the manager was my boyfriend. Surprise."

"You didn't know that your boyfriend was the manager here?"

"I really didn't. When I had started working here, the guy and I were together for maybe two months. Neither one of us really asked about the other. It was more of a situation of having someone there for you, you know? We weren't really even a couple. We never did anything romantic, we never kissed or held hands or anything. If anything we would just stay up and deal with whatever baggage we had at the time."

"So, what's your, uh, status now?"

(f/n) leaned across the bar and smirked at Koushi.

"Why are you so interested in knowing, huh?"

He had to admit it, the way she leaned across the bar teased him slightly. Koushi's mouth ran dry and he sipped his whiskey to ease the dryness. 

"I just... I don't know."

(f/n) gave the man a small smile.

"Sensei, I don't know what you're trying to do."

"When can I see you again, (f/n)?"


	4. Chapter Four

(f/n) quickly locked eyes with Koushi before turning away from him.

"Kou, we're not seeing each other. I honestly think that we shouldn't see each other."

Koushi's eyes darted around the bar. This is the last thing that he expected to happen. Sugawara downed the remaining whiskey and stood from the bar, ready to leave.

"Kou."

Sugawara looked over his shoulder and cast a glance at the (h/c) haired woman.

"Tomorrow at seven, meet me at Tanuki's?"

Koushi could only smile.

"Sure."

~~~

  
(f/n) sat in the corner of the small restaurant, eagerly watching each and every person that walked through the door, hoping to see Sugawara. Ever so casually, Koushi walked through the door, a small bouquet of flowers in his left hand while his grey-brown eyes scanned the restaurant until he found (f/n) sitting in the back of Tanuki’s. As Sugawara approached the table, (f/n) couldn’t help but smile. He looked handsome, there was no denying the fact.

“Hey, Kou.”

 “Hey, (f/n). You look gorgeous like always,” Sugawara said as he extended his arm to the woman, offering the flowers with a small smile.

(f/n) gently took the beautiful flowers out of his hand and sniffed them before putting them to the side.

“How was the rest of your shift?” Sugawara asked.

“Oh you know, it was boring like usual. I’m surprised you actually agreed to meet me here, Kou.”

“Yeah, Tanuki’s isn’t what I would call… A “normal” hangout for me…”

“Oh? Why not, Kou?”

“I wouldn’t usually eat at an okonomiyaki restaurant that has a raccoon as its mascot.”

“Oh, come on, you can’t tell me that Tanuki isn’t cute!”

“Yeah, he’s cute alright…” Kou grumbled.

(e/c) eyes met grey-brown as the pair looked at each other. They held the gaze for approximately thirty seconds before they looked away from each other, a faint hint of a blush on their cheeks. An easy silence settled over the two as (f/n) took a sip of her sake and Koushi took a sip of his whiskey.

“So, how is work for you, Kou? I can only imagine since your first visit to the bar.”

“It’s been pretty interesting, to say the least. I haven’t been more stressed in my life than right now.”

“Stressful how?” (f/n) asked as she leaned forward from her side of the booth.

“I have students flirting with me all the time. It’s a real pain if anything.”

(f/n)’s eyebrow raised as she did the best she could to hide the small laugh that was threatening to leave her lips. Somehow, she had managed to choke down her laugh as she shook her head. Small tears made their way from her eyes down her cheeks as (f/n) gulped the rest of her sake. Koushi could only watch the woman with wary eyes.

“What’s so funny?” Sugawara asked.

“Nothing, nothing, Kou. Please, continue with your story.”

Koushi’s eyes narrowed as he turned to fully face her.

“Why can’t you ever be nice to me, (f/n)?” Koushi joked.

“Oh, I am nice to you, Kou!”

“Yeah, only when it benefits you.”

With a pout on her lips, (f/n) reached for the bottle of sake, only just remembering that it was empty. She placed the bottle back down on the table and instead reached for the glass of water that was given to her earlier.

“Oh, you’re funny…” Koushi’s warm and masculine voice echoed in the woman’s ears.

(f/n) watched as Sugawara had filled her sake cup. She didn’t know that he had ordered her another bottle, noticing that it was only a quarter of the way full. With a small smile, (f/n) thanked Koushi and reached across the table to touch his arm. Sugawara had gently held her hand in his, smiling softly at the woman in front of him. However the moment was ruined when the waitress came by, asking for their orders.

“Two Tanuki specials, please!” (f/n) chirped out, before giving Koushi her million dollar smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new story! It feels amazing to be back!


End file.
